fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
C22's Hallolista Contest Entry
Zie) I'm going as Vinyl Scratch! I'm going to fire this Bass Cannon at all people who give us suckish treats >:D Nexus) I'm going as Sonic! :D *Meanwhile, in Sonic Team Headquaters* Worker 1) Where did we go wrong? There was Sonics 1 2 and 3, those were the best ones! Worker 2) *Extremly drunk* WHAT THE F*CK IS A SONIC?! *Back to the plot relevant location* Nintendocan) I'm going as Link! Wait, I have to be mute! ........... Val) I'm going as Vegeta, just incase, I brought extra scouters :3 *Crushes one* DF) I'm Yugi! I SUMMON EXODIA, THE GOD-MODDER OF THIS ENTIRE GAME INTO ATTACK MODE! Wolf) I'm being Sheamus, Imma piledrive people after they got shot with Zie's Bass Cannon =3 C22) Well i'm Revolver Ocel- *Le cut off* Nexus) Are you some Non-Plot-Character in Metal Gear Solid? C22) No. Zie) Are you a soviet cowboy? Austin) *Comes out of nowhere, with a Russian Accent* HOWDY HOWDY! C22) Eenope. Nintendocan) Are you... Sean Schemmel? C22) Ok, that was completly random, I'm Revolver Ocelo- *Cut off again* Wolf) I BET YOU'RE A POKEMON TRAINER! C22) No I'm not a Pokemon Trai- Nexus) I can't believe we didn't figure it out! DF) I HEREBY DECLARE C22 IS A POKEMON TRAINER! Val) Nice Pokemon Trainer costume dude! *Meanwhile, in the TARDIS* Dr. Who) Fifth, don't let me eat pears, I hate pears. I don't want to wake up 3 months from now with the taste of pears in my mouth. Martha) SCREW YOU, WHO! *Throws Potatos at Who* Potatos) How are you holding up? Because I am a potato. Dr. Who) NO! I HATE THOSE TOO! *Spontaniously combusts* *In the streets of Whoberville* Val) What's this box doing here? Box) *Moves out of the way* C22) Oh, it's just a box, let it roam. Random Russian Aircraft Pilot) IT'S ZE MURDEROUS BOX THAT HAUNTED US DURING ZE COLD WAR! KEEL ZIT! Snake) *Puts radio to ear, while under the box* Sigint, I have successfully infiltrated Whoberville an- Sigint) Snake! INCOMING NAPALM STRIKE! DO A BARREL ROLL GOD D*MNIT! Snake) OK! *Barrel rolls out of the box, but gets hit by the napalm strike* Major Zero) Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAAAKE! Wolf) FIRE! BURN! BUUUUUUUUURN! Val) *looks at wolf* O.O *backs away* Trollista) *Teenage girl voice* Ohai gaiiiz, this is totally fabulous! Imma steal all your candy now, kthxbai. *steals all the candy, from everything* Zie) WE HAVE TO STOP HIM! TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BASS CANNON! *Wheels a guitar amp in, presses a button, the guitar amp reveals a powerful musical laser that plays Party Rock Anthem* Bass Cannon) Party Rock it in the hoooooooooooooouse tooooooooooonight, Nintendo) RAVE PARTY! O.O I HAVE TO BE MUTE! *Duct tapes mouth shut* Nexus) I'm GOING SUPER SAIYAN RIP OFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *5 hours later* C22) Great, while Nexus was failing at charging up, Trollista got away! DF) WE NEED TO CATCH UP! To the Darkus mobile! *They all get into the Darkus Mobile* All) Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh D-F! *On the news* Joe) And there were no survivors. Now over to Barabra, who apparently says there's a giant annoyance attack downtown. Let's all shun her though, we know how much of a nutcase she is :P C22) Haha, Barabra is a nutcase :3 *shoots revolver at a random phone booth, it bounces off stuff and hits Barabra* *They all get out of the Darkus Mobile* C22) I got this. *shoots at a completly random spot, it bounces off stuff, but doesn't hit Trollista, but instead hits the only guy with a weapon capable of stopping Trollista* Whoops. Nexus) WE NEED TO JOIN FORCES! WE NEED TO MAKE THE FRIENDSHIP MEGAZORD! DF) NO! WE NEED TO FORM VOLTRON! Wolf) Can't we just burn him? =L Nintendo) MHHMMHJHJMHMHGRTG! (Translation: I JUST SAY WE FORM VOLTRON!) C22) Voltron it is! *All get inside a Voltron Lion* C22) FORM LEGS AND BODY! *The Black lion makes the body, the blue and yellow ones make the legs* C22) FORM ARMS! *The Red and Green Lions make the arms* C22) AND I'LL FORM THE HEAD! *The Black Lion's mouth opens up, revealing the cockpit* *DF gets in the red lion, Zie gets in the green one, Nexus gets in Blue, Nintendo gets in the yellow, and C22 gets in the black* All) LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE! Wolf and Val) WHY AREN'T WE IN IT?! Trollista) Cause you aren't Plot relevant characters! *Troll Face* Wolf and Val) WE SO ARE! Zie) LET'S CRANK THE BASS UP TO 11! *Multiple Bass Cannons fire from the green lion* Trollista) RAVE PARTY! *Un affected* Nintendocan) ..... *Fires a huge triforce from the yellow lion* Trollista) Spahkley... *Still unnafected* *Meanwhile, in the Lylat System* Peppy) Fox! Incoming missiles! Do a barrel roll! Fantastic Mr. Star Fox) Why? I can't Barrel roll away from who I am. Narrator) Fantastic Mr. Star Fox. Coming to theaters this Trollsmas. The New York Times says, "It was based on a video game." *Back in Whoberville* C22) EVERYTHING WE TRIED FAILED HORRIBLY! Time to form the ULTIMATE BLAZING SWORD! *Voltron gets a huge sword* C22) ACTIVATE KINECT UNIT! *A Xbox 360 Kinect that's synched to the ultimate blazing sword comes up* C22) MICROSOFT ZORD POWER DISC, ACTIVATE! *spins a disk with the microsoft logo on it* DF) We're Doomed! We all know how bad C22 is at Kinect! Nexus) ABANDON SHIP! *Looks for the eject button* C22) *Waves arms around randomly* Trollista) I'm TAKING HEAVY DAMAGE! NUUUU! *shrinks down to human size* C22) *Jumps out of the Voltron* *Everything pauses* *Rainbow Dash walks in* Rainbow Dash) Sup Everypony? For maximum Awesomeness, Swagness, and Radicalness, Helios suggests that you play one of these 3 songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mll2EwvxnrM Rawk Hawk's theme from Paper Mario, I love the beat and it's high action will keep you wanted to read! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI1VpElKWF8 Encounter from Metal Gear Solid, this is extremly suspenseful and has an awesome melody. Lastly, and certainly not the least Swag, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-_g8NZr1tA The Theme from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Good song. Awesome music :3. You can now go back to your reading everypony! *Sonic Rainbooms away* C22) You're words of power will not work on me! I CAN TURN THEM AGAINST YOU! BEHOLD! MUSTARD JAR! Trollista) *Is knocked back by the sheer force of the trolling* IMPOSSIBRU! Wolf) Hehe, that was Nexus' line :3 C22) *Shtabs Trollista with the Master Sword* Trollista) *Is being sucked into the Dark Realm (AKA: Doom Dimension)* AS LONG AS THE TRIFORCE OF TROLLING IS ON MY HAND, I WILL COME BACK AND TROLL YOU'RE ANCESTORS! Zie) And that's how Equestria was made :D Nexus) We got the candy back! All) *Laughs* Epilogue: C22: Everyone finally figured out he was Revolver Ocelot, not a Pokemon Trainer... After 5 months Nintendo: Forgot how to speak after being mute for large amounts of time of being Link Nexus: Went to Sonic Team Headquaters and did a total reform there. Wolf: Made it into the WWE for realzies but got pwned by the real Sheamus Zie: Made a magical portal into Equestria. World gets over run with ponies DF: Figured out that meaning of life is Indeed 42 Val: Became the pyro in TF2 Snake: Died, but his clone, Solid Snake avenged him Sigint: Became a weapons desinger for the U.S Military Major Zero: Continued to be extremly british Worker 1: Finally made a good Sonic game. Worker 2: Is in jail for drug abuse. Joe: Got demoted to office mail man and went to the island of Lilliputia Barabra: Died awesomely Random Russian Air Force Pilot: Got killed by Solid Snake. Rainbow Dash: Continued to be Swag and joined the Wonderbolts Trollista: Got bored out of his mind in the Doom Dimension Narrator: Narrated several other movies and got fired. Fantastic Mr Star Fox: Finally decided to go back into Airwing Piloting after hearing, "Can't let you quit that Starfox" Peppy: Became old and unable to pilot Arwings without throwing up every 4 seconds Austin: Continued to be Texan and had Afternoon Tea with Major Zero Dr.Who: Got Stuck in the TARDIS for a couple days Potatos: Made it into Portal 3 and completly annoyed Chell. Martha: Got fired from the role of the Doctor's Assistant Category:Halloista 2012